


At Least We're Together

by StupidPotato159



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Metal Virus, Pocket Hog Discord, Zombots (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Shadow hears a scream, and everything fell apart.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Wade Whipple
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolarSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarSocks/gifts).



> celebration of the first time I use bold?
> 
> Edit:new chapters incoming soon!

Shadow was running as fast as he could, the skates not seeming to co-operate with him.  
  
the hedgehog had been out at the lake nearby to the town when suddenly he heard a scream. it seemed Sonic and the Wachowski's had already dashed, but he couldn't handle the reality that he didn't know what happened to Wade.his _dad._  
  
he ran faster, ignoring the cries and groans of the mob behind him. the station wasn't far, wasn't far, wasn't far-  
  
he burst in through the door, to find it...painfully empty. papers were scattered, things left behind, an obvious scramble to run.  
  
"....W-Wade...?" his voice shook as he called out into the area, terrified. he slowly stepped in, walking past the doors until he saw a small sign. _Whipple.  
  
_ he opened the door carefully, yelping loudly when a bullet shot right passed him, barely nicking his ear.  
  
Wade stood there, face hard as steel until he realized it was his kid, putting the gun down and went over to hug Shadow." oh thank god, you're okay."  
  
"w-well yeah, who do you think I am?"  
  
"my kid."  
  
"......yeah."Shadow was suddenly handed a small backpack, checking inside to see it filled with goodies and randoms items like a flashlight and..a fire starter? eh.  
  
"c'mon, we gotta go quickly before the horde catches us."Wade picked up the small hedgehog, putting him on his shoulders and started to walk, going out the backdoor.  
  
there were zombots everywhere, and Wade realized that his plan of carrying the smaller wouldn't work if they had to rely on speed or stealth to get past, carefully lowering Shadow down.  
  
"The damage that can happen in just a few hours..."Wade sighed softly and took Shadow's hand, starting to walk.  
  
Shadows quiet nature helping very much; until he tripped and fell onto the concrete with a loud yelp of surprise.  
  
the boy quickly lifted his head to see he had attracted the entire crowd, whimpering. Wade pulled him up, starting to run and yelled for Shadow to follow, the boy doing so as quickly as possible.  
  
he thought he escaped the close calls.

then they got out of the town, and far, far away.his arm started to feel numb, but Wade pushed him to keep going.  
  
then he felt his leg become numb, looking down and stopping immediately with a loud whimper that made Wade turn.  
  
"..n..no.no.no, this can't be happening."Wade approached but didn't dare to touch, watching the metal slowly crawl from his arm and leg across his torso, turning it a pretty scarlet that was _mortifying.  
  
_ Shadow turned up to Wade, tears in his eyes. "please.leave."  
  
"w-what?! I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"you have to!I-I'm-" he hitched his breath as he felt a horribly cold feeling crawl up his neck.  
  
why was it going so fast, it took hours for the other people of the town to be infected, and yet Shadow knew he wouldn't last more than a minute.  
  
_**"LEAVE!!"  
  
**_Wade had fear struck into him, but he was a father. he wasn't going to leave Shadow, just like he wouldn't leave Jojo, or Rachel or Silver.  
  
just like....he wouldn't...  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Shadow. if you're joining them, I am too."Shadow was confused at that, but could only manage a whimper, watching as his arm was much too slowly for his taste getting covered in the same metallic scarlet.  
  
then.  
  
Shadow lunged.  
  
Wade caught him, holding him close and waiting it out.he waited there as hours went by and his body slowly got covered, holding the feral hedgehog and petting him softly, letting the teen he once knew scratch at his back, until a final thought passed, a final breath.  
  
_at least we're together._ _ **  
**_


	2. Dont Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had been meaning to make this chapter longer,but couldn't think of away to while also keeping that cliffhanger like attitude,so ill just make the final chapter extra long!

_don't leave me alone._

dark quills bobbed slowly, the child slowly moving, dead stare and newly metallic limbs moving slowly, slumped posture too unnatural to be alive and yet, despite the outside appearance; the inside was panic.

"LET ME OUT!!" Shadow screamed into a seemingly endless void, a giant, seemingly holographic screen in front of him being the only thing that shed light into his crumpled figure.tears fell to the floor freely, the matted fur barely hiding the small scrapes on his knees or the small gashes in his arms from uncut claws, small whimpers and sobs coming from the boy.

just a moment ago everything was fine.was it an hour ago? he couldn't tell, the woods his lifeless body was walking in had thick leaves and tall trees, no sign of life around the area.it wasn't anywhere he recognized.worse is Wade seemed to be nowhere, and it was worrying considering he remembered being with Wade before everything went blurry.

not like he could check anyway.it felt like his body was constantly being pushed down, this thing, whatever it was that took over his body trying to make him submit and disappear away.all he could do was watch the virus take over his mind, slowly decay the world around him and hope it never ran into someone.

then there was a sound.

Shadow didn't hear it at first, but soon his ears flattened, watching in horror as the screen slowly turned to where the sound was coming from.

"Hey Tom, when do you think we'll meet up with Maddie?"


End file.
